


Cake/一块蛋糕

by EverlastingDays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingDays/pseuds/EverlastingDays
Summary: 當戰後所有他認識的人似乎達成了某個協定，不再在乎過生日這件事情後，哈利試著讓自己不要過度在意。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678270) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



當戰後所有他認識的人似乎達成了某種協定，不再在乎過生日這件事後，哈利試著讓自己不要過度在意。他知道這很傻：他已經是個成年人了，並且是一名傲羅，而且他知道他的朋友們都愛他；他不需要他們記住他的生日。而且這也不是說他們刻意地忘記了他的生日。很多時候大家在深夜和週末仍須工作，而他們為任何人生日所做的，最多也不過就是當少數幾個人一塊去酒吧喝一杯的時候可能會有人問起，「喂，羅恩，今天不是你的生日嗎？」或更可能是，「上周不是你的生日嗎？」接著給他買杯酒，這事就這麼結了。

因此哈利十分理智地不去在意。他真的不在意，除了每次見鬼的當他生日到來時，他都會伴隨著尖銳的認知醒來，完全清楚這是他的生日，而再一次的他將什麼也得不到並且也沒人會記得或者在意。這感覺把他直接送回還在德思禮家的那些時日，送回壁櫥里，送回他還是樓梯下那個不被愛的廢物的時候。更糟的是，他在這些年後已經習慣了渴望更多。

而他什麼也不能說，因為他並不真的想要任何改變。對他而言無論是給別人挑禮物還是記住他們的生日都很難。況且他不再是十歲了，當別人沒有得到他同樣的關注時，他也沒指望他的生日被記住。他只是想要禮物——像曾經的那個失落的十歲孩子，沒有道理地渴求著。

所以當戰爭結束四年後，他打開六月的預言家日報，看見大標題「在今天收穫幸福與快樂」下面那篇寫著「馬爾福繼承人用一場狂歡慶祝重要的21歲生日，鑒於他接受了家族信託全部的控制權，資產估值在五點六億」的報道，以及一大堆社會版照片時——好吧，這就像是往傷口上撒鹽。

人們記得德拉科的生日。而且不斷提醒自己這是因為德拉科自己付了派對的錢還給人們發了邀請函也並沒有真的幫到哈利。德拉科還在那衝他咧嘴傻樂，魔法煙火從他背後的湖上升起。他一邊攬著潘西一邊攬著布雷斯，手裏搖晃著一瓶香檳。他昂貴的長袍亂七八糟，身邊是起舞的人群。另一張照片里他在大笑，把一個塔狀蛋糕切開。那蛋糕做了龍趴在一大堆金子上的造型，簡直就像是從一個十歲的男孩想象里直接找出來的一樣。

而哈利實際上有那麼多錢去給自己辦一個這樣的宴會幾乎讓情況變得更糟了：當然他不會去辦這個宴會，像個徹頭徹尾的廢物；相反，他將耗費他的整個生日都希望他辦了，同樣像個徹頭徹尾的廢物。哈利把報紙揉成一團然後丟到爐火里，大聲說道，「我要把這些全都忘掉。」而之後他發現，他花了太長的時間怒瞪著他的早餐以至於要遲到了。

他到達部門時晚了十五分鐘，是最後一個到的傲羅。按照辦公室的潛規則來說，這意味著他將和今天最爛的任務綁在一起。有的時候還會剩下兩三個不同的可以挑，但今天所有人都把同一個任務扔到了最底下。哈利拿起來後意識到，驚駭地，他將不得不去馬爾福莊園走一趟。有一整公交車的麻瓜昨晚迷了路，不小心開進了馬爾福家的車道，在聚會進行到大概一半的時候出現。當時到處都是喝醉了的男巫和女巫在掃帚上亂飛，他們不斷地發射製造噪音的咒語，還在半空中跳舞。這些麻瓜現在還在莊園裡：德拉科施咒讓他們全都睡著了。但比起親自給他們施記憶咒，他只是給傲羅們發了個報告讓他們來處理這些人。

「抱歉，哈利，」羅恩說道，退縮了一下。其他幾位傲羅看起來準備伸出援手，但是哈利深吸了一口氣：這感覺上是對他所應得的懲罰，因為他表現得像是個小孩子，即使那發生在他自己的腦海中。「沒事的。」他斬釘截鐵地說，然後走了。

派對現在還在進行——音樂仍在播放，人們正跳著舞，而當哈利到來的時候一群服務生正把熱騰騰的早飯放在餐桌上，就好像德拉科已經預料到人們會在這待上一整晚並讓這個聚會繼續進行一樣。德拉科本人則躺在一個待客廳里，四仰八叉地躺在一個絲絨沙發上面，半夢半醒，看起來就像一個放蕩的混蛋：光著腳，西服襯衫扣子解開到一半，領帶歪了，松垮地環繞著他的脖頸，口紅的痕跡從他的下巴延伸到臉頰，脖子上有好幾處吻痕。哈利在他腳邊站定，踢了一下沙發把他嚇醒過來。

「哦，滾開。」德拉科在坐起來的時候畏縮了一下，把手掌底部抵在他的額頭上。他眯起眼，「波特？」他懷疑地問，「他們派了你來？」  
「那些麻瓜們在哪？」哈利簡短地質詢道。  
「在他們的巴士里睡得正香，就在車道上，也就是你進來的地方。你幹嘛把我叫醒？」  
「在車道里根本就沒有巴士！」哈利說。「還有為什麼你不一開始就一忘皆空了他們，然後直接讓他們回到路上去？」

德拉科哼了一聲。「然後被指控在對他們做了什麼之後試圖抹去痕跡？不了，謝謝。你說車道里沒有大巴是什麼意思？」

車道上一輛車也沒有，只有一些歪七扭八的痕跡穿過灌木，越過樹籬進入了森林。「好吧，你得跟著我來。」哈利說道。

「什麼？！」德拉科質疑道。「有人把它開出去兜了個風又不是我的錯。」

「這是你的派對，不是麼？無論如何，我不熟悉這裡，而你卻很熟，」哈利回答，但真正的原因是他不能抵抗那種把宿醉的德拉科帶著到處走的殘酷快感。這花了他們結結實實兩個小時——讓哈利竊喜的是德拉科大部分時候都在呻吟——去找到那輛撞在大樹上的大巴，兩個巫師昏在駕駛座上。真正的司機和乘客們都還睡的正香，儘管他們曾被顛來撞去的。

「現在你得幫我，」哈利說，然後享受地看著德拉科胡亂地試圖使用治療咒和記憶咒，有好幾次還差點把自己給「一忘皆空」了。「你能辦一個那麼大的生日宴會，馬爾福，你肯定能忍受這些小工作的。」他這樣說道，當德拉科開始請求他免去這些不必要的折磨的時候。

「你什麼毛病，波特，」德拉科嘟囔道，靠在一棵樹上揉著前額。他們已經結束了工作而哈利正在修復車子。「你是不是對生日派對有什麼意見？在你輝煌的人生里從來沒有一個？」

「滾開，馬爾福，」哈利說道，試著不讓那句話刺痛他。

不幸的是，德拉科擁有從未失誤的天賦直覺來幫他找到別人的痛處。「怎麼，真的沒有過？好吧，那幾乎和你憎惡我的一樣可悲。如果你結束了自怨自艾，我現在就要回家了。」哈利沒有阻止，並且在回家後放任憤怒，恥辱和嫉妒混合在一起淹沒他。

他的確試圖忘記這事，儘管沒起效。日子一天天的過去，進入了七月，德拉科的嘲笑還在他腦內回蕩，拒絕離開。哈利幾乎想自己辦一個派對——只是個小型聚會，有幾個他的朋友——那些朋友會猜測他為什麼要辦這個派對，還可能會問出來，然後他就會無法解釋了——他放棄了這個主意。

他在他生日的早上醒過來，經受住孤獨的噬咬，起床給自己做一杯咖啡。而這就是當這一天變得比之前糟了十倍的時候。從窗戶處傳來一陣敲擊聲，而當哈利跳起來看向窗戶時，馬爾福家的雕鴞正站在窗臺上瞪著他。而且它帶著一件禮物。

而在貓頭鷹放下東西離開後，哈利足足盯了那個放在他餐桌上的盒子十分鐘。那上面有張卡片，用德拉科那柔软随意的笔迹写着：在今天收穫幸福快乐！—DM，充滿惡意的快活。哈利完全了解一旦他打開這個盒子就很可能會有一塊派拍在他的臉上，但是他不能在不把整個故事全盤托出的情況下找到誰來幫忙。他最終咬緊牙關撕開了包裝紙，順便一提它看起來很棒，有點沉而且包裝的恰到好處。然後哈利打開了盒子，拿出了裏面的內容物——一件輕巧的夏季斗篷，是閃著柔光的墨綠色並以金線縫邊，還被施加了精準與敏捷的咒語。

這斗篷正好是他的尺寸。

哈利用了每一個他知道的詛咒探測咒來檢查這件禮物。當它們都顯示這件衣服是乾淨的之後哈利試著穿上了它，半心半意地期待著斗篷可能會電他一下之類。然而什麼也沒有發生。這就只是一件完美的斗篷，穿上身也很好看，和他綠色的眼睛交相輝映。哈利望著鏡子裏的自己無話可說。他完全不知道馬爾福想做什麼。

然後突然一下他意識到他剛收到了唯一的一件生日禮物—一件真正的禮物，一件很好而且經過深思熟慮挑選的禮物—來自德拉科·馬爾福。而在此同時，所有他在意的人都將徹徹底底地無視它。

這簡直是太完美的惡毒了。哈利幾乎要欣賞這天才的創意。即使把斗篷還回去也不能讓他更好受一點。他接著瞪了鏡子裏的斗篷一會，然後瞇起眼睛走到他的桌子前面，抓起紙筆寫一封回信。「真是謝謝你送的斗篷，德拉科—那真的很棒，正是我所需要的。誠摯祝願，哈利。」然後把它丟進了飛路網。接著他就穿著這件斗篷氣勢洶洶地走出了家門。

這斗篷得到了很多讚揚，他從牙縫裏擠出了感謝。赫敏對他說，「哈利，這真是件不錯的斗篷。今天不是你的生日嗎？我們應該出去喝一杯。」她在他的臉頰上落下一吻，就匆匆地趕向下一場會議了。羅恩在他午飯的時候出現，衝他咧嘴一笑，手裏拿著一塊從供應處拿來的、稍微有一點不新鮮的蛋糕。「謝了，羅恩，」哈利答道，掙扎著抑制自己心中那個不滿足的小孩子。他晚上和大家一起出去並接受了幾杯酒，然後這一天就結束了而哈利就可以嘗試著把這些全都忘掉。但他最終花了將近一個月的時間，才能停止在看到那件斗篷時感到刺痛。而他之前陰鬱地把那斗篷放在他衣櫃前面，決心不讓馬爾福稱心如意。

就當他終於把這件事情拋在腦後時，那隻貓頭鷹在八月的最後一天再次出現，帶著一件新的禮物。附卡上寫著一句輕快的話，「看到這個我就想到了你！—DM。」按照說明書上說的，那是一副非常輕但是又起防護作用的眼鏡，上面還配有一個按鈕可以用來激活夜視咒。哈利瞪著這幅眼鏡，半個字也說不出。德拉科不可能真的就一直給他送這樣體貼的禮物，只是為了提醒他沒有別人這樣做。然而那似乎就是德拉科一直這麼做的原因。

哈利試著再寫一份虛情假意的感謝信，但寫出來的文字都往往太過憤怒，暴露了他的真實心情。他終於意識到寫這種虛偽的感謝是不夠的。他需要送點什麼回去，只是他並不知道有什麼能送給一個身價五點六億加隆的巫師。所幸，哈利有一個屢試不爽的解決方案，服務於所有他不知道怎麼處理的情景：他問了赫敏。

「哈利，一個好的禮物不是取決於價格，無論是不是昂貴，」赫敏說，「只需要是有些他們為了某些原因沒有自己買的東西。如果他們有大筆金錢，那麼你就應該給他們買些他們自己不會買的、或是些不能用錢買到的東西。你究竟要給誰買禮物？」

「呃，這是個很長的故事。」哈利說道，迅速地逃走了。他去了最近的一家蘋果專賣店買了一隻蘋果手機，並在背後刻上「給德拉科，你的朋友哈利」作為最後一擊，然後在十五號送去了馬爾福莊園。

後來這被證實是一個絕對糟糕的想法。德拉科不認識任何其他擁有手機的人，字面意義上不認識，因此他開始給哈利發短信。無時不刻，發來一些虛偽的聊天，像是什麼你今天過得如何啦，或是最近有沒有抓到什麼壞人啦，還有你有沒有看昨晚的比賽啦之類的。所以哈利的屁股就一直震動個不停。有一次，當哈利正在一間倉庫裏跟蹤一群偷渡發酵龍血以在黑市上交易的走私販時，他的手機大聲地「嗶」了一響，卡了一個完美的時間點。當哈利喘息著被抬上擔架的時候他想，好吧，不記得把手機靜音是我自己的錯，但在他生命中也沒有第二個人認為在工作時給他發短信有多麼必要。

在等待解咒師的時候，他在手機裏打了一條長長的憤怒訊息來娛樂自己。內容包括罵德拉科是個幾乎害死他的混蛋，還有是啊他的父母被德拉科的好夥伴伏地魔殺了導致他被不喜歡他的人養大真是不好意思，德拉科可以拿著他的禮物和小短信滾去操自己。即使哈利不準備給德拉科哪怕一秒成功戲弄哈利波特的快樂，但是把這些話都寫出來也是一種解脫。然後那個灼熱咒就打破了治療師給他鎮痛的緩解咒。當他從疼痛中緩過來，視野重新清明之時，哈利發現他已經無意間把那條短信發出去了。至少德拉科沒有回覆他，很可能是因為忙於和他的朋友們瘋狂嘲笑哈利有多容易被逗弄和多麼可悲。

這個咒語也相當噁心人：解咒師們認為他同時還被另一個咒語擊中了，雖然大部分都被防護咒擋住，但那卻增強了灼熱咒的力量。他們要求他在防禦罩裏至少住上一週，每過幾個小時就要被施一次反咒。當然，有很多人在頭幾天過來看望他。但是到了第四天時，他只能孤單地躺在床上，無聊到痛苦的地步，而就在那時德拉科選擇出現在門口。

哈利連著眨了兩次眼，然後從枕頭上抬起頭來證實他沒有產生幻想。然而並沒有，那確實是德拉科，雙手插兜站在那裡。哈利瞪著他，怒火萬丈：他還真的要繼續跑到醫院來繼續騷擾他——

「對不起，」德拉科突兀地說，一下讓哈利的思維整個短路了，一片空白。他什麼話也說不出來。德拉科很明顯把這認作是一個邀請，鑒於他走進了房間，還探詢地看著哈利被繃帶裹起來的腿。治療師們每天給他兩次恢復魔藥，但由於詛咒並未被完全袪除，新的皮膚長得很緩慢。「你會沒事嗎？」

「大概？」哈利說，懷疑地。他當然會沒事，但是德拉科為什麼要問呢？

德拉科拿出一個小巧的水晶細頸瓶，勉強夠一隻小茶匙。那裏面都是亮著微光的紫色液體，他把它放在床頭的桌子上。「我們家裏有些再生魔藥，」德拉科說，就好像說，哦是的，我們擁有王冠上的寶石，除了那些其實比再生魔藥更容易拿到手。

「你在做什麼？」哈利問道，他已經難以忍受這氣氛了。

德拉科瞪了他一眼。「我在試圖騷擾你，而不是掏出你的內臟或是殺了你。」

「哦。」哈利消化著這句話。「呃，你的第一個目的完成的不錯，」他試探著說，在一段沈默後。

德拉科坐進他床邊的椅子。「這也不像是個很難的挑戰，波特。」

他最終在這裏呆了一整個下午。哈利從沒有過像這樣坐著然後和德拉科聊天。如果之前有人問他為什麼會有人和德拉科成為朋友，哈利會說那是因為人們覬覦他的財富地位，但事實上德拉科卻真的很擅長與人聊天，當他沒有忙於激怒別人的時候。哈利發現他自己在大笑，自由自在地談天說地。他完全被分散了注意力以至於都沒有意識到時間飛快的流動，而眨眼間已經是下午五點鐘了。負責他的輪值治療師過來看了一眼，同意了嘗試使用再生魔藥的想法。

這些治療師們打開了繃帶——德拉科帶著一副有點扭曲的表情遲疑著退到了最遠的牆邊——然後他們小心地往他的傷口上滴了一滴這種紫色液體。哈利抑制不住地叫出了聲，他的傷口快速癒合而新皮膚就像是拉上窗簾一樣迅速地覆蓋上去。治療師立刻宣佈他可以離開了，十五分鐘後哈利就已經穿戴整齊站在街上了，如釋重負但被快速的節奏搞得有點暈頭轉向。他轉頭看向德拉科，不假思索地問出了口，「一起吃晚餐？」他現在已經很餓了，而且他還連著吃了四天的醫院餐。

德拉科拿出一個閃耀的懷錶看了看。「還有點早，但我猜他們會讓我們在波利瓦餐廳入座的。」

這家餐廳還沒有真的開始晚餐營業，但是領班還是給他們安排了座位。哈利模糊地注意到，接下來的三個小時之內，人們陸陸續續地進來填滿了餐廳。但哈利正忙於和德拉科談論魁地奇和傲羅的工作，並且同時學到了一些奇怪又有趣的事情，比如說關於土地利用。在此之前哈利都不知道德拉科會了解這個，但事實證明他不得不非常努力來恢復馬爾福家的財產。當初盧修斯或多或少的用了超出所需的錢財，用一種可怕的速度消耗他的金錢但卻並不修復。

「你不能就只是找個專家來幫你嗎？」哈利問道。

「那就是一開始我父親陷入麻煩的地方。如果你聘用某人站在你和你的財產中間的話，很容易就會忽視除了他們交給你的錢以外的東西，」德拉科說，「我一開始甚至都不知道事情有多糟⋯好吧，如果我們沒有在戰後躲了一整年的話。除了四處走動，看看情況究竟有多糟之外我沒事可做。」他壞笑了一下，「我舉辦那個大聚會的目的有一半是想讓我那一大堆非常有錢的朋友往莊園裏面撒錢。

「哦，」哈利感到有趣而疑惑，「那另一半理由呢？」

「當然是為了生日辦一個騷包的派對，」德拉科說，「想要一個又不是什麼罪惡。」

「現在似乎已經沒有人在乎這個了，」哈利說，在他能控制住自己之前。

「是啊，你們都太忙於拯救世界了。時不時休息一下，過個見鬼的週末吧。」

#

德拉科還是不斷的給他發短信，在那之後，只是現在哈利不再介意了。事實上，他們幾乎每天都互發不少條短信，而當哈利發現他有一個孤單的自由週末時，他開始養成給德拉科發短信問他想不想出去喝一杯的習慣。德拉科基本上都有安排了，但他會讓哈利跟著他一起去某些巫師夜店，或者是快艇上的派對之類的。這就像是在他閃耀的人生中的一點小放鬆。哈利以為他會不喜歡這些活動，可能是因為他不認識任何人，也可能是因為所有人都認識他，同時也是他為什麼每次出去都和他的朋友黏在一起的原因，但是德拉科帶著他，而在他的圈子裏，他比哈利更像個名人。

「我是個改過自新的黑巫師，擁有古老的血脈和大筆金錢，波特，」德拉科傲慢地說。「比起一個畢業後就什麼都沒幹的庸俗傲羅要有趣的多了。」

「我去年抓了十三個黑巫師！」哈利答道，「我上週剛抓了一個食人魔，全靠我自己！」

德拉科不耐地揮了揮手。「可那有誰看見你做這件事了嗎？」

而有一個週六上午他給德拉科發短信時得到這樣的回覆：不行，可憐兮兮而且要死了，一切都結束了，再見了這個殘忍的世界，等等。哈利去了莊園，發現德拉科裹在被子裏，躺在客廳的沙發上，神智像有點恍惚，並且臉色泛綠。「你對自己做了些什麼？」哈利說道，給他在火上煮了一鍋納威的宿醉魔藥。

「我什麼都沒做，」德拉科呻吟著說，他閉著眼，頭向後靠著沙發的把手。「有些人給我的飲料裏下了難以形容的誘惑，我不得不喝了一桶貝爾格的催眠藥劑。」

「什麼？」哈利站起來轉過身去，「誰？」他的手在身側攥成拳。

德拉科甚至沒有睜開眼睛，只是伸出了半隻胳膊隨意地晃了晃。「如果我在那兒待的時間足夠久到我能辨認出來是誰，我就該以操著他們結尾了；或者更糟，*如果他們足夠聰明到有一個特殊執照和一個被藏起來的部長，足夠靠近可以預先使用的話。」

「所以你就讓他們這麼跑了？」

「這種事情每過幾個月就會來一次！」德拉科說。「這是帥氣又有錢的一個弊端。請務必告訴我魔藥好了，因為我不確定那股臭味不比宿醉更爛。」

哈利轉過身去給他倒了一滿高腳酒杯，然後拿給了德拉科。德拉科在喝的時候被嗆到了，但他一喝完藥，哈利就能看到效果：儘管德拉科又躺回了沙發上，但是臉色不再發青了。

「我要去找到他們，」哈利陰鬱地說著，在他看著德拉科嘆息一聲，徹底地放鬆下來之後。「你昨晚去哪了？」

德拉科哼了一聲。「準備在來的人面前維護我的榮譽和貞節嗎，波特？」他睜開眼睛然後看向哈利，掛上一抹壞笑。然後那壞笑就從他臉上慢慢消失了，而哈利發現他的心正奇怪地跳動地飛快。他在半途碰上了德拉科，在沙發上支撐住自己這樣德拉科就可以把他拉下來吻他。

在德拉科聲音暗啞地出聲要求之前，他們花了半個小時在沙發上糾纏。「你看，你是那種喜歡慢節奏的人嗎？我都可以接受，但是你要在我把你的衣服脫掉之前告訴我。」

「我—我不知道，」哈利氣喘著說，因為事實上他從沒想過，「但是就這麼做，如果我發現了我會阻止你的。」

德拉科暫停了動作，平穩地說道：「好吧，跟我來，」然後就拽著哈利到樓上他的房間去，並且把開始緩慢地把他脫光，在每一步之前都給了他足夠的時間——去讓他想明白事實上這已經比足夠慢還要慢一些了。當德拉科在他的腰臀上花了一段長到不可理喻的時間的時候，哈利無助地呻吟出來。這是個永無止境的挑逗，直到哈利終於失去了所有耐心然後自己把內褲脫了下來。德拉科貼著他的皮膚發出一聲滿意的哼鳴，滑下去開始吮吸哈利的陰莖。

「我的天，」哈利倒抽一口氣，手向上抓住頭髮，他的臀部無法克制地從床上彈了起來，而德拉科把他按回去，用他的舌頭折磨般緩慢地從他身上舔過。哈利在德拉科的許可範圍內盡力扭動，事實證明那還不夠，他抓住了床頭板，喘息著，絕望地呑咽和呻吟。德拉科最終在一個激動人心的最後衝刺時突兀地換了個角度，用手握住他的陰莖然後快速用力地把他吸了出來。

「哇哦，」結束後哈利說道，他感覺像是喝醉了。

「沒錯，我知道，」德拉科自傲地說，在他身邊伸展開來，哈利翻過身去親吻他。

他們又這樣繼續耗了一會，而等他終於找回自己的呼吸，哈利懷著希望問，「所以還有更多嗎？」

「貪婪，不是嗎？」德拉科呢喃，他的指尖輕輕滑過哈利的大腿，一個狡猾的承諾。「蛋糕和冰激凌？」

「是這樣沒錯，」哈利說，「而且你還可以在吃的時候弄些氣球來。」

#FIN


End file.
